steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Perla/Design
Design RS's concept poster Pearl Redol.png|Design pre-pilota dal poster di tardo 2012. RSConceptPoster2013.png|Design pre-pilota dal poster di inizio 2013. PilotPearl by Koo.png|Design nel Pilota. PostPilotPearlRedo.png|Design post-pilota dal poster del 2013. HumanPearll.png|Perla sotto forma umana durante il sogno di Steven in "Sogno rivelatore". Chibi_pearl.png|Versione chibi di Perla da "Cosa sono le Gemme?", "Come vengono create le Gemme?", e "La fusione". Baby pearl.png|L'interpretazione di Steven di come sarebbe Perla da neonata in "Come vengono create le Gemme?". Pearl_your_mother_and_mine_palette.png|Design semplificato di Perla dal flashback in "Tua madre e la mia". Pearl in Dove Self-Esteem Project x Steven Universe.png|Perla nel corto "We Deserve to Shine" del Dove Self-Esteem Project. Design videogiochi PearlATL.png|Perla in Attacco alla Luce. Save The Light Pearl By Pearl.png|Perla in Save the Light. Pearl will stab.png|Perla in Le spade danzanti. pearl spike squad.png|Perla in La squadra perfetta. Pearlsoccer.png|Perla in CN Superstar Soccer: Goal!!! WHAT WE REALLY ARE.png|Perla nel DLC di Little Big Planet 3. Outfit KingPearl.png|Perla che indossa il Vestito da compleanno da "I compleanni non finiscono mai". Pearlclown.png|Perla travestita da clown da "I compleanni non finiscono mai". Pearlhalfclown.png|Perla travestita da clown senza la parrucca da "I compleanni non finiscono mai". Sweater Pearl redo.png|Perla con maglione da "Capodanno". Pearl magic.png|Perla che indossa un completo magico da "Il fodero della mamma". Pearl Life Jacket Outfit.png|Perla con giubbotto salvagente da "Sogno rivelatore". Pearl In Tuxedo.png|Perla in smoking da "Il signor Greg". Pearl In Tuxedo With Hat.png|Perla in smoking con cilindro da "Il signor Greg". Ergergd.png|Completo da cameriera di Perla da "Il ristorante di Steven". Tyjyt.png|Perla con un marsupio da "Steven contro Ametista". looobc pearl.png|Perla in giacca e jeans da "Il concerto rock". Rigenerazioni Past Pearl.png|Rigenerazione di Perla quando serviva Diamante Rosa, come si può vedere durante alcuni flashback in "Una Rosa senza spine". Pearlwarv3.png|Rigenerazione di Perla durante la Ribellione da "Lezioni di combattimento", "La risposta", "Tua madre e la mia", e "Una Rosa senza spine". Pearl - Old Timey S2.png|La rigenerazione di Perla nel 19° secolo da "Il diario di Buddy" e nel vecchio ritratto da "I compleanni non finiscono mai". Pearlsfs.png|La rigenerazione di Perla da "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", "Dobbiamo parlare", "Tutto cambia" e "Greg il babysitter", e "Una Rosa senza spine". Pearl Debut Table.png|La rigenerazione di Perla da "Gemma lucente" a "Olo lama". Compare inoltre in "Il rapimento di Steven", e "Una Rosa senza spine". PearlBaseS2AgainBecause.png|La rigenerazione di Perla da "Olo lama" a "Il ballo" Trasformazioni Pearl1.png|Il vestito da spiaggia di Perla da "L'unione fa la forza". BacktoBarnSpacesSuit.png|La tuta spaziale di Perla da "Viaggio nello spazio" e "Sfida tra Gemme". Earl.png|Il travestimento da umano di Perla da "Umani contro Rubini". Su pearl rose quartz by Undertalefan2468.png|Trasformata in Rose da "Una Rosa senza spine". Deformazioni ITS NOT FUNNY.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Perla in "Verso lo zoo". size of a topaz.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Perla in "Verso lo zoo". size of a aquamarine.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Perla in "Verso lo zoo". Round pearl.png|Una delle trasformazioni di Perla in "Verso lo zoo". Palette di colori Current Pearl Request.png|Palette normale/giorno. LenhiPearlSunset.png|Palette tramonto. LenhiPearlTwillight.png|Palette crepuscolo. LenhiPearlNight.png|Palette notte. PearlSnow.png|Palette sulla neve. en:Pearl/Designs fr:Perle/Designs hu:Gyöngy/Modellek pt-br:Pérola/Designs tr:İnci/Dizayn Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Gallerie Design Categoria:Da aggiornare ATI